Kamen rider Evangelion
by Zakumi
Summary: Well, new kamen rider adventure!
1. Chapter 1

I dont own kamen rider and evangelion

Kamen rider Evangelion

Prolog

In the streets of Tokyo-2, a boy of at the age of six runs through its dark streets, his name is Shinji Ikari. He just couldn't take it, his mother mysteriously disappearing, being left by his father, and now left with a guardian that his father assigned him to. So the only thing he could do before the guardian took him, he fled and cried his hearts out at the things that happened to him. As time progressed, he found himself wondering in the woods,' how did I get here? I didn't go that far, did I?' the young boy thought as he started to get lonelier and frightened each second.

Then he see yummi and phatom is ther, he ran from them but they suround him and try to kill him

'why?' close his eyes and witin for killing blow, then he here **Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!"**

**"Shabadoobi Touch Henshin"**

„**Henshin"**

Out if nowhere Kamen Riders OOO, Femma and Wizard. "Kamen riders" one spoke. "Don't worry we came to help" OOO said as Femma and Wizard grinned madly.

After all monsters is destroyed they dehenshun and Shinji see two persone, Eiji, Miho and Hikari. They com to him „Hey littel budy what are you doin all alone in forest?" Eiji say

Shinji explane how his mother die and his father abadon him.

Eiji, Miho and Hikari is furios on his father then Miho have idea „ I have quetion, do you like to come to as, in another dimension?

„Hey that's a good idea, what do you say?" Hikari say

Shinji is shock and later happy.

He accept ofer and go to another dimensio.

On that day the new hero is born- **Kamen rider evangelion**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own nothing

Season 1

Episode 1

"Well," said Shinji to himself as he stood at the guard rail and

looked down the hill on which the Tokyo-3 Airport was situated,

"this is a happening city, I can tell from here."

Sprawled out in the valley below, the city of Tokyo-3 lay

gray and squat in the afternoon sunlight, muted by an iron overcast

that Shinji's arriving flight had descended through no more than half an

hour ago. There were sounds of urban bustle coming up from the

gray network of streets, cars moving, trains running... only the

natural for the city.

Besides, he was supposed to be meeting someone.

He reached into the front pocket of his shirt and pulled out

the photo that had accompanied his acceptance letter. It was a

snapshot, and depicted a remarkably attractive woman somewhere in her

twenties, dark-haired and cheerful, grinning and waving next to a blue

car of a sort Shinji couldn't determine from what little of it was

visible. And even so, he wasn't motorhead enough to be overly

distracted from the woman, comfortably clad in t-shirt and cutoff

jeans, by ruminations about what kind of car it was.

Across the top of the photo, in a felt-tip scrawl, were the

words, "SHINJI - I'LL PICK YOU UP AT THE AIRPORT," and a completely

unintelligible signature that might have started with a K, and on the

other hand, might not have. At the bottom, that same scrawl added,

"PS - LOOK AT THIS."

After waiting finaly she is come

" Thank you for coming , Ms. Katsuragi."

"Aw, Misato's fine. Well, Shinji Ikari. It's good to finally meet you."

"Same to you." he smiled.

"Don't worry. His safety is my top priority. And could you get an express elevator ready? Thanks." Misato said as she hung up the phone. He was about 5'9", maybe 125 lbs, according to his file he was 19 years old, short spiky brown hair, blue eyes.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"To your father's agency. NERV." she replied.

"NERV." he repeated. "Never heard of it."

"It's a top secret agency controlled by the UN." she explained.

"And I'll be working for my father." he said, it was not a question.

"Well, yeah. You do know what your father does, don't you?" she asked.

"Not really. I never received any letters until he sent for me." '_Summoned' is more the word_. he asked.

"I'm not sure. It shouldn't be a problem, though." she said.

"He didn't want me when I neded, he probably won't want me now." he huffed, gripping his walking cane tighter.

_Oh, Shinji_. "Sound's like you don't get along with him." Misato said.

Shinji didn't respond as the car drove into the underground base and headed down.

Shinji took the manual and read.

"'NERV. God Is In His Heaven, And All Is Right With The World.' Weird title." he said.

/

"You're what?" Ritsuko nearly shouted into the phone.

"I said, Shinji's going to live with me. It's already been approved." Misato said into the phone. "And don't worry, I'm not going to put the moves on him." she said coyly.

"HOW DARE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D EVEN CONSIDER SOMETHING LIKE THAT! OF ALL THE NERVE, I JUST CAN'T..."

"Geez. It was a joke, Ritz." Misato grumbled to herself as she held the phone away from her ear.

Off to the side, Shinji was just smiling.

/

As they overlooked the city known as Tokyo-3, the multitude of buildings rose up out of the ground. Shinji just appeared to be staring out over the city and smiled.

Misato wondered what he was smiling at.

/

"Shinji, I told you, this is your home now."

"Home." Shinji whispered as he guided himself into the apartment.

"Welcome home, Shinji." she said as the door closed behind him.

Before the pair headed to the apartment, Misato stopped by the store to get a few food supplies. She wanted to have a party to welcome her new roommate. After they got the food they headed to an area that Misato wanted to show him. But Shinji didn't say anything.

Shinji got settled in and after a not-so-good dinner, comprised mostly of instant food, Shinji was introduced to Pen-Pen, Misato's warm-water penguin. After brief introductions, Misato suggested that Shinji take a bath and wash his troubles away. Shinji didn't argue.

/

My name is Hikari Horaki.

Growing up as the pigtailed, freckle-faced girl throughout most of school, I've always wanted attention. I wanted to be recognized as an attractive woman, not an authority figure. Being the class representative in Junior High didn't help too much, but it was successful in getting people to notice me. That changed during High School when I blossomed at a rather accelerated rate. Even my family was shocked. I started wearing my hair down, my freckles cleared up, and my figure filled out, all in the same year. Before I knew it, I was getting dates all the time, so much so that I had little time to be as responsible as I did back in Junior High.

Anyway tonight I meet moster who si the devil. I run as i could but not used, I exceptet strek then I here.

„**Blue core-Saber mode, Henshin"**

Then I sa the masked man in blu armor ( EVA 06 )

„ this line is end Araqiel!"

I don't thin so kamen rider, I will have my reveng for what you do in Kyoto."

Yea, yea, in your dream."

Then he sumoned sword, and beggineg to fight

The other devils thugs got back up and attacked, one picked up a rusty length of chain, the second had grabbed a piece of lead piping, the third had picked up the knife their apparent 'leader' had gaven. They lunged at him, but he evaded them like it was nothing. The Masked man's stick suddenly broke in two, but it was apparently still attached by a wire or something. Quicker than a flash of lightning, the masked man swung sword at the thugs, striking their bodies in different places, but with incredible force. His target areas seemed to be their heads and torsos, but he also hit their legs as well. Halfway through the beatings, they had dropped their weapons.

Suddenly, the Fallen Angel lunged forward and attacked him. As if he could see the creature coming, Shinji blocked the first blow, grabbed its arm and using that as a distance reference, threw an uppercut to it's face, so to speak. The blow stunned it enough for Shinji to reel back and kick it hard in the gut. The kick knocked it back several blocks. Shinji stood his ground as the Angel got back to it's feet and attacked, but Shinji grabbed its arm and threw it over his shoulder a half-mile distance.

„**SABER DRIVER ON: SAMUEL BLAST FLAME"** nad dostroyed sachile, thats his name. After batel he came to me. „ are you ok miss?

"yea I fine. Who...who are you?" the fourth thug asked weakly.

Masked man just looked atme. He didn't even grin. 2 Kamen rider Evangelion"

And I noticed that he was gone. _Where did...it's like he just vanished...into thin air._

Episode 2

"I'm telling you it was incredible! I'd never seen anything like it!" Hikari Horaki said to her friend as they stood in the Tokyo-3 University's administration office.

Her friend, Mana Kirishima was gathering up some important documents to take to class, as was her job as the class rep. Naturally, she was a little skeptical.

"Hikari, are you sure you weren't drinking again?" Mana asked.

"Mana, I wasn't drunk, alright! I mean I've heard about him, but I didn't think I'd actually see him! The kamen rider is real!" she said.

"Hikari! You're starting to sound like Kensuke. Talking about urban legends, or government cover ups and conspiracies. It's not exactly healthy. No one's sure what to call this guy, if he even exists."

"Trust me, he exists. And you know something, Mana? I wouldn't expect other people to believe me, but I thought you at least..."

"Hikari, I do believe you about getting attacked, and someone came to save you. But 'Kamen rider'? It's a little much."

"I'll have you know wearing a armor is a good way to keep people off-balanced and confused. Heck isn't that why bankrobbers wear strange outfits, so nobody knows what to expect?"

"Geez, now you sound like that Toji guy you used to date."

Hikari groaned, realizing Mana was right. One of the first people Hikari had started dating upon entering high school was Toji, her long-time crush. But she quickly lost interest in the jock when he started getting interested in crime-stuff. How criminals think and act, even about their costumes and crazy outfits to confuse police and the public. Mostly to scare them. And now here was a vigilante, she supposed, who had come out of nowhere and saved her, all while dressed in a red devil suit. She started to think that maybe Toji was right.

_Ugh! There was a bad thought_. She mentally addressed herself. "Wait. You're actually settling on a name? I thought you didn't believe in him." she teased.

"If we're going to give this urban myth a proper name, it should be something dramatic, something that's heroic, don't you agree, Ms Damsel-In-Distress?" she teased.

Hikari only glared.

/

"Are you feeling alright, Shinji?" Misato asked as she guided the boy to the office.

"Of course, Misato. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Shinji said as he allowed himself to be lead into the admit office.

_I could help you with that_. Misato mentally said, then chided herself for her thoughts. _God I am not this desperate! Am I?_ "Oh, here we are." she said, turning the young man into the office.

As Shinji entered the office, he was suddenly struck by a familiar presence. A scent he remembered.

"Hello, I'm Mana Kirishima, class representative of class 2-A." the girl with short red hair said.

Misato bowed. "I'm Misato Katsuragi. I'm here to enroll a new student." she said as gestured to the young man beside her.

Hikari and Mana just stared at the boy.

The redhead started. "Please to meet you, I'm..."

"Mana Kirishima. I heard." Shinji interrupted her as he held out his hand. "I'm Shinji Ikari."

Mana shook it as Hikari soon replaced Mana's hand with her's in his grip.

"Hello, I'm Hikari Horaki." she said to the blind young man. _Kinda cute._

_So that's her name._ "Pleased to meet you. I just moved here."

"We heard we were getting some new students this week.

„ And not exceptet to meet random guy?" said with smile

Mana flushed. "You must get that a lot."

"You could say that." he sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Shinji." Hikari said. "You're not going to be a problem, unless you're a troublemaker."

"Something you know about." Mana mumbled under her breath.

Hikari ignored her and turned to Misato. "And you are?"

"Misato Katsuragi. I'm Shinji's guardian."

"Please to meet you, ma'am." she said as she held out her hand.

_Ma'am_? She thought, unreceptive to the older term as she shook the brown-haired girls hand. She shrugged it off as she remembered the real reason for their visit to the office. "I'm here to enroll Shinji in school, and see if the school will provide him an escort."

She suddenly blushed, realizing how that sounded.

"Uh..that's not what I meant!" she added.

Hikari and Mana looked at her strangely, while Shinji just turned his head to his guardian.

"You mean you want someone to show Shinji around the school grounds."

"Uh...right." she said. _Great, I intentionally come off sounding like a pervert_.

Mana suddenly grinned, widely. "Actually, my duties as class rep keep my pretty busy." she said as she looked over the class roster. "But Hikari doesn't have anything to do."

"Mana!" she suddenly shrieked.

"And you're in class with us, Shinji, so it's perfect." she said as she handed Misato the class roster. "And while you're showing Shinji around, you can tell him all about how you were saved last night by Kamen rider!" she winked as she left the office.

"Why you little-" Hikari stopped cold as she noticed Misato and Shinji looking at her. "Uh...haha. Would you like to start with home room?" she asked Shinji.

/

"Hey, Toji, what's the problem?" Kensuke Aida asked as his jock friend lumbered into class.

"I was visiting my sister in the hospital. For some reason she was out of when car is come. God, dad was pissed at me." Toji Suzuhara replied to his computer geek friend.

"Why?" Kensuke asked.

"Because I was supposed to be watching her." Toji replied.

"She's like, what, fifteen? She's not a kid anymore."

"Well, it's not all my fault. It's that damn driver is fault."

The geek rolled his eyes. _Boy never did learn to take responsibility for himself_._ Even when he and Hikari broke up._

"Hey, have you heard the rumor?"

"What rumor?"

"There was another 'Kamen rider' sighting last night. And word is, Hikari saw him."

/

Clas is over not much smoogly if you can tell. Any way Shinji si going from school when he feling evil present

What, don't tell me that they attacket on middle of day. He henshin.

/

"Ducking for cover! Run!" Kensuke shouted as both Toji and Hikari looked over to see a giant flying devil attack towards them.

Bud then they come a blue flash

„ end of the line fallen!.

„ So, you're the one that kill my brother, I will kill you for this"

„ Hikari, take toji and Kensuke and leav, now" all three run from battle.

The Angel's shriek had been enough to 'disable' Shinji, causing it to wrap it's tendrils around his Eva and toss the blind pilot into two buildings before it launched him across the city and into the hill where one of the bunkers was.

„ **Violet core-Avenger mode, slide-henshin" ( He beacome EVA 08, but he is not pink instent he is violet color )**

He attack with sniper, suprised 4th Fallen angel. Who is used wimp to defendet him self, Shinji used advent, an agan used slide henshin back in saber mode.

„**SABER DRIVER ON: SAMUEL BLAST FLAME" **and finished fallen.

/

When he come hom , Misato asked „ how is day shinji"

Shinji singed „Tiredly"

Episode 3

Shinji begen to thing about situation in Tokyo-3, he knew that this is not Fallen angeli n Tokyo-3 for nothing. so he mus be pripered.

/

Minwhile in park

„ I tolde you ithe Kamen ride ris real." Said Hikari

„ Yea, I can belived they save our asses" said Toji

„Speaking off wich where is Mana."

/

As for Mana, she see someting suspiction about garage int he dock sos he foloved. When she come inside she been shocked that devils is real.

But before can runn she meet Armaros, the 5th Falen. „Well, well, whatwe have here loks our wekling human come to play"

Mana dosen't know what to thhing, befor somtin happen she se blas and first time she see a hero, a Kamen rider in violent armor. „ you will not toch here Armaros, and watn steal x-faktor reaktor for your evil porpes."

„ So, you are the one who kill scaschiel and Samael, well time to kill you, you are to lon runied our plan."

„ And I will do agan!"

„**Green core-Fighter mode, slide-henshin" ( EVA 05)**

He became green armor rider, and begining to fight. He defendet al 20 devil adn fight aganst Quannis, Fallen trying to scelet blade and devil blast kill rider but, nohting is working, blade is broken, and rider finish his final attack.

„**FIGTER DRIVER ON: BUCH OF WINSDOM"**

In one attack is destroy the fallen.

He come to mana 2 Call the police they will do next." Hthen he left

Mna is smiled and say „Thank you!"

/

Shinji wached all the city and think _' I don't know is going on, but I have feilings that my 'father' and NERV is beside of this. Nobody know about X-faktor reaktor except of NERV worker. Looks like I will be careful.'_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own nothing.

Episode 4

The field headquarters had been assembled as quickly as possible. Scientific study was needed and Ritsuko Akagi just reveled in it.

"The core's shattered, but the body's completely in tact. This is almost a perfect sample. Thanks a lot, Shinji, for the good work!" Ritsuko called from the upper catwalk that had been built around the eel-like Angel.

Shinji and Misato, who were down on the ground floor, were not totally paying attention to her.

"What do you think Shinji?" Misato asked.

Shinji stretched out his hands and touched the exposed skin of the Angel.

_Hard, smooth, there's almost a grain to it. It doesn't feel like any kind of material I've ever felt before. Maybe it is a creature from outer space_.

"Shinji?"

"I'm fine Misato. It just...feels odd."

"I'm sure. Looks odd too, but enemies are like that up-close." she said.

Shinji raised and eyebrow and turned his head towards her direction.

"Uh...well, you know." she giggled, remembering that he couldn't see this enemy up-close.

"Yeah. I know."

Ritsuko eventually brought the pair into her computer room for an explanation of what she had found.

"Huh?" Misato said as she stared at the computer screen. "601? I don't get it."

"That's our computer code for 'cannot be identified'. But look at this." Ritsuko said as she hit another key on the computer and the screen changed.

This time it brought up what looked like a computerized version of a DNA pattern.

"And this is what I think it is?" Misato asked.

"Yes. As you can see, the DNA pattern of the Angel is virtually identical to humans, though the Magi predict that the difference is exactly 7.999 Once again we must admit that there is still a great deal we do not know about the universe." the blond sighed as she sat down and reached for her cup of coffee. Which by now had turned cold. "God I hate cold java."

"Will a fresh one do?" Maya Ibuki asked as she stepped into the computer room.

Suddenly moved as Maya tripped over one of the power cables. With speed and agility born of his training, Shinji intercepted the flying tray of coffee with his right hand as his left arm wrapped around Maya's waist, holding her so that she didn't hit the floor. He twisted his wrist around and righted the tray.

Miraculously he didn't spill a drop.

The trio of women were in shock at this, shaken out of it by Shinji's voice.

"Are you alright, Miss Ibuki?" Shinji asked as he slowly righted them both into a standing position.

"Uh...yes! I'm fine, Shinji. Uh, thank you." she said with a flustered expression as she straightened her uniform and her hair, trying to keep her blush down.

"Here." he said as he handed her back her coffee tray.

"Thank you." she said as she went back to her duties.

"Thank's Maya." Ritsuko said as she took her still warm drink, not taking her eyes of Shinji.

Misato was the same, though she alternated her looks between Shinji and the two women.

"He's still single you know." the woman whispered to the young tech.

"C-CAPTAIN!" Maya blushed furiously.

"Honestly, Misato. Leave the poor girl alone!" Ritsuko chided her friend.

/

"Well, it's nice to see you've kept the place tidy." Ritsuko said as she sat down to dinner.

"Uh...yeah. Thanks." Misato smiled as she set the food down on the small living room table.

Misato entered the room and set the pot of food on the table.

"Let's eat!" the purple haired woman cried out as she dug in.

The evening went rather pleasantly, aside from Ritsuko watching Misato wolf down her ramen with curry, and Shinji trying not to pass out from the overwhelming smell.

"How can you eat like that?" Ritsuko asked.

"Hey, you're a guest, so you have no reason to complain." Misato said as she washed down her food with another Yebisu.

_That's a matter of opinion_. "Maybe you should have had Shinji cook."

"Ritsuko! You can't expect Shinji to do the cooking." she gasped.

"I don't think you did when you cooked."

The banter went on for a couple of more minutes, enabling Shinji to slip away, grab a couple fruit snacks and protein bars from the fridge, and return before they really noticed he was gone.

"I still say it would be wrong." Misato said.

"I think that's for Shinji to decide." Ritsuko replied.

"For me to decide what?" Shinji asked as he ate his fruit.

"Misato and I were having a discussion. Actually, it's more of a bet."

"Bet?" he asked

"About the quality of Misato's cooking." Ritsuko said.

_Or lack thereof._ Shinji and Ritsuko thought in unison.

"Anyway, what I'd like to propose is a rather interesting challenge." Ritsuko continued.

Shinji's eyebrow lifted at this. "Challenge?"

"I'm going to be coming over for dinner in a couple weeks. How would you like to do the cooking for me and Misato? The point: to see if you're better at cooking than Misato." Ritsuko said.

_I couldn't be worse_. "Hmm. Sounds interesting." he smirked. "Alright, I accept."

"You're not serious!" Misato gasped.

"Do I get a choice, or did you want something specific?" Shinji asked.

"I'll let you decide, but tell me by Friday so I can get you the necessary ingredients for you." Ritsuko said.

"Alright. I accept your challenge, Dr Akagi." he said.

"Call me Ritsuko, Shinji." she replied.

Shinji smiled and nodded.

"I can't believe this!" Misato asked.

"Are you worried?" Shinji said, flashing her the same smile he gave her when they first met.

Suddenly, a crash was heard in the kitchen.

"And that would be Pen-Pen collapsing from Misato's cooking. Excuse me." Shinji said as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

Ritsuko just stared at her best friend. "You feed Pen-Pen the same stuff you feed Shinji? Misato!"

"What?"

/

Eventually, Ritsuko went home and Misato passed out from drinking too much.

_How can she drink so much? Guess everyone has their methods of unwinding, but that's just excessive_. Shinji thought as he suited up and scanned the area. _Section 2 is still watching this place. Not very observant for bodyguards though._

Shinji had easily discovered the dark suited men who were supposed to be watching the apartment. According to Misato they were NERV security, supposed to be invisible, but in the time he had been living with Misato, he had been able to detect them. With his heightened senses he recognized them fairly easily, and with the stealth training that sensei had taught him, even though he was blind, he was able to avoid them without any trouble.

His main concern was always Misato. Living with a guardian did limit his ability to fight crime on a nightly basis. He could only do so when she was so drunk there was virtually no chance she'd wake up before he got back.

Fortunately she was drunk nearly every night.

Shinji was careful not to eat too much tonight. He had learned the hard way just how hazardous Misato's cooking had been.

His stomach had been filled with Misato's cooking. That battle had lasted too long for his taste, and now he knew why.

Misato's cooking had somehow diminished his strength and reaction time. Thugs he had hit before went down usually after one punch, not three or four.

Shinji had made sure he either got his own food, or avoided hers completely. Cooking may not have been Misao's strong suit, but eating with the girls ( who is kamen riders ) cooking never left him weak.

As he bounded over the rooftops, his finely honed ninja senses suddenly picked up shouting.

/

"Let me go." the girl's voice said firmly.

"I don't think so, you little one." the devil said.

"Release me, at once, before you suffer the consequences." she repeated.

"I don't think you're in a position to make demands of us, red-eye!" the Bardiel exclaimed.

"How about me?" a new voice called out.

Something flew out of the darkness and struck one of the devils in the head.

He went down as the other two who were holding Rei looked around, scared and confused.

A blue figure suddenly swung from out of nowhere, kicking the two punks in the chest and throwing them hard against the wall. They were out cold before they slumped to the ground.

KM Eva retracted the sword and walked over to Rei. The lighting was poor in the walkway of her apartment building, but Rei, used to it, could make him out well enough.

The first devil who had gotten smacked with his billy club got up and tried to attack KM Eva from behind, only to get the backside of the rider fist, which dropped him to the ground.

The first thing Shinji noticed was that the girl he had saved was Rei. He recognized her scent easily. Her aura was rather unmistakable. The strange thing was, her heartbeat was normal. Calm and steady.

„You, I tired for you for runied our plans!"

Then he shoot

When the Ramiel had attatck Shinji move Rei from batllefiled.

Shinji flipped around, landed, and just started running.

The Angel stopped firing for a second, it seemed to be recharging. Shinji sensed an opportunity and took it, leaping out from his hiding place and charged the Angel. He energized his AT-Field and leaped at the Angel. It seemed a perfect target hanging in mid-air. His fist came down hard, but the instant he did, he was blasted back as his AT-Field connected with the Angel's AT-Field.

He was thrown back, landing hard on his back as he fought to get up.

The Angel had recharged it's laser and powered up to fire it again.

But not used. Shinji henshined.

„ **Yellow core- Archier mode, slide henshin!" ( EVA 00)**

He used sniper strok fallen beem

„**ARCHIER MODE DRIVE: VAHRMIEL BLAST"**

And destroy him for good.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked, making sure not to use her name.

"I am fine." she replied calmly as she rose to her feet.

"Alright. Take care." he said as he leaped off the fourth floor walkway and vanished into the night.

Rei cocks her head to the side. _Strange. There is something familiar about that man._

Episode 5

On the command deck of the super carrier, the admiral in-charge and his aide were looking through binoculars at the approaching helicopter.

Misato and Shinji exited the helicopter and the lavender-haired woman escorted the sightless young man towards the command bridge. His cane in one hand, a small case strapped under his arm.

They all stopped short as Toji's cap came to rest under the yellow shoes of a young woman with fiery red hair and a form-fitting yellow sundress.

"Well hello Misato. How have you been?" the redhead grinned at the lavender-haired woman.

"I'm just fine. Goodness, you've grown some, haven't you?" Misato replied, intent on keeping things as light and positive as she could. She knew who she was dealing with.

"Yup. And I'm not just as tall as you now, my figure's filled out too." she stated proudly as she thrust her chest forward, casting special attention to her high C-cups.

"So I see." Misato grinned, knowing how proud the young woman was of her body. "Boys, let me introduce you. This is the designated for the E-project Asuka Langley Sohryu."

Suddenly a strong gust of wind lifted up the skirt of Asuka's sundress more than enough to give everyone a great shot at her white panties. Of course, the second that happened Asuka lashed out at the two boys who were clearly staring at her. Kensuke's camera lense was shattered and Toji had a very noticeable impression of a hand on the left side of his face.

Her hand however went on instinct, striking the third boy hard, which earned her a fierce retort from Misato.

„What to think you doing!"

„ Hey, that hurt."

„Are you forgot this is Shinji Ikari, with Maya Ibuki he is second assisest with dr. Agaki" she realis Asuka.

"Here, Shinji! Are you alright?" she asked, gently touching the side of his face which was now slightly red.

"I'm fine, Misato. And thank you." he smiled as he replaced his glasses.

Asuka said. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't think...I'm..."

"What did you do that for?" Toji growled, gaining Asuka's attention.

She snarled at the overgrown monkey. "What do you want?"

"I wanna know why you hit us?" he barked.

"That's the viewing fee. Quite a bargain really." Asuka shot back.

"It's overpriced. But that's alright. Here's your change!" he bellowed as he dropped his own pants.

Another fierce slap reverberated across the deck, sending Toji to the ground. It was loud enough to make Shinji wince.

"Devil girl." Toji muttered under his breath.

/

The meeting with the admiral had been less than smooth sailing. Apparently he was upset that they had bothered to come and oversee their transport. However, after that meeting, Shinji could feel Misato's anxiety rising as they were introduced to yet another interesting person.

Her ex-boyfriend Ryoji Kaji. An American presumably, though you couldn't tell that from the name.

The six people were crammed in the elevator that headed down to the commissary.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Misato shouted at Kaji.

"Accompanying Asuka. I'm actually on a business trip of sorts." Kaji replied, smiling at once again being this close to Misato again.

Misato however, was grousing. "Talk about careless. I should have anticipated something like this."

"HEY, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Misato and Asuka suddenly shouted in unison.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Kaji and Toji exclaimed together.

/

"So, Misato, do you have a boyfriend?" the unshaven man flirted with Misato.

"That's not really your business." she shot back.

"I'm hurt." he said, but laughed it off. Misato was sitting across from him, Shinji right next to her so that Asuka didn't take another shot at him. Asuka was across from him, just staring at the young man. Toji and Kensuke were sitting near the end of the table. Kaji turned to face Shinji. "So, Shinji, I hear you're living with Katsuragi now."

"That's right." the teen said, staring ahead as he put his tea back down.

"Tell me something, is she still so...wild in bed?" innuendo clear in his voice.

You could feel the air get sucked out of the room after that little statement. Everyone save Shinji froze up and looked stupefied. It was Misato who broke the silence.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" she shouted at him.

"No. She hasn't changed much, has she?" he said calmly.

"I guess." Shinji said as he rubbed his ears. "But how did you know who I was?"

"Well, I ought to know you. You're pretty famous in the defense business."

„ I know!" Shinji said

"You must get that a lot, right?" he laughed.

"You could say that." he said as his hearing picked up Misato mumbling to herself. 'It's a bad dream, that's all. Just a bad dream.'

/

Asuka walked around the carrier, looking for the blind young man. She passed Misato who was on her way to the helicopter to get something from it. She thought that was unusual, since leaving a young man alone in a strange place wouldn't have been too smart an idea, even for Misato. The lavender-haired woman said Shinji was on the lower observation deck, just taking in the smell and spray of the ocean.

Toji and Kaji were being given a tour of the carrier by the admirals aide, so she avoided them. She suddenly heard a strange sound coming from the observation deck of the ship. It sounded like music.

_What is that?_ She wondered as she followed the sound.

She emerged onto the deck and found Shinji leaning against the strong steel railing, built to keep people from falling overboard into the water. She froze as she realized he was playing a flute and playing beautifully too. He looked so peaceful, so focused and calm.

The melody was beautiful and practiced, it flowed through the air and through her like a ray of light. She didn't recognize the tune, but that was of little concern. She just listened to the music as he played, noticing a couple of female officers just listening like she was. They sighed contentedly.

_Wow, he's really good at this_. Asuka thought as she continued to listen to him play. _Definitely more to him than meets the eye._

Time seemed to stop as Shinji continued to play his instrument. As he did, Asuka took in his features and physique. He was dressed in a simple short sleeved white shirt and brown slacks. She noticed his arms were lean but not stick thin, yet seemed to be well developed. He stood tall and straight, carrying himself well. His hair was a little mussed, but in this wind it was understandable. His face was chiseled and strong looking, slightly angular with slim cheeks, not malnourished or anything, and a strong jaw.

Suddenly, Shinji stopped playing as he turned his head out towards the ocean. Asuka, curious about what he was 'looking' at, made her presence known.

"Shinji? What's wrong?" she asked as she stepped up to him.

"Something's here." he said as he put his flute back in its case.

The it explosed, what Shinji saw is the three Fallen is actuly attacked the warship.

„_Not good, Three fallen is attacked the warship, that dosen't right. They somting after.."_

„ I go to check situacion, you warning others for unspectec attack."

„Right"

/

„ this is to easy, hehehe, right Aftiel?"

„ Don't be cocky, we need dna core for our regeneretion our childre if wana win war."

„ **Red core- lancer mode, henshin; chanchge type: B type to S type"**

„ you don/t go enywer if you ask me. It's time for rock 'n' roll"

They fight int he air aganst Aftiel, when Suriel attack, Shinji cut the wing and used final blow

„**LANCER MODE DRIVE: ANAEL CUT BLAST"**

Destroyed Aftiel, then he attacket with sam tehnic desroyed Suriel.

„**Chanche type: S type to D type"**

He go underwather figthing Gaghgiel, what with same tehnic destroy the last Fallen.

/

"I'm sure, Asuka." The teen replied to her.

"Shinji...about earlier...when I hit you..."

"What about it?"

"Well...I just...I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Asuka."

"No it's not. Even with those two perverts there, it was no excuse. I...I want to make it up to you." she said, which was surprising herself in this.

Shinji paused as they stepped off the ramp onto the concrete dock.

"Alright. How about you coming over for dinner tonight?" he smiled.

"Dinner?" she blushed a little. "I slap you and you ask me out on a date." she giggled.

"It's not a date, it's just dinner and Misato's apartment. Ritsuko can give you the directions, or come with her. She's invited as well."

Asuka smiled. "Alright. I'll be there." she accepted as she helped Shinji into the jeep Misato was driving. Ritsuko got out and stood next to her.

"Ritsuko, Asuka will be joining us for dinner. Could you bring her with you?" he asked the blond scientist.

/

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Ritsuko moaned as the food slid down her throat. "Oh, Shinji! This is just excellent! I didn't know you could get the noodles that soft without making them mush."

"The sauce is fantastic! You really cooked this yourself?" Asuka asked, amazed as she shoveled another forkful into her mouth.

"Yes I did. I picked out the recipe and Ritsuko bought the ingredients." he said to her.

"You're welcome, Shinji." the blond scientist said after she swallowed another forkful of lasagna. "Misato, how's your food?"

_Un-Be-Lievable! He cooks better than me, he cleans up better than me, he's got a body to die for, he's got musical talent! Where the hell did this guy come from?_ Misato thought as she ate the food that Shinji had prepared, each forkful sending her tastebud's pleasure sensors to new heights.

Even Pen-Pen was happily satisfied with the meal, snuggling up to Shinji in appreciation.

When dinner was finally done with, Shinji and Asuka were sitting in the living room just talking.

**A/N: And that is story for now, I planing writ the Chaper 4 for finished season 1. I hope so tthat is not be to long, beacuse I have little problem with inernet conection, but don't worry, I will writ the story how much have time and hope so finaly repared net conection. **

**Later I will explenation all about eva armor and Fallen. Only short information Shinji as KM Evangelion have 12 armor, with symbol of angel. His symbol golden sword with angel wings. Opening song for season 1 is Tamasshii no refrulla by NGE: batlle orcestar, as for ending Beaudifully world by Rebulding of Evangelion 01. **

**See later**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Eva or Kamen rider

Episode 6

Morning came quickly as Shinji rose from bed and took his shower. He had taken one last night. Fortunately Misato was too hammered last night to hear him after as he had gotten in. Patrol had been somewhat uneventful. A couple muggers and a carjacker.

Shinji made breakfast and served Pen-Pen first. He was still amazed that the penguin was up before his owner. Course the penguin didn't drink half a case of beer every night before she went to bed. However, it was understandable, as she had recently been promoted to the rank of Major and a celebration was 'somewhat' necessary. After everyone had gone to bed, Shinji helped the woman into bed and then went on patrol.

Eventually Misato got up and Shinji had her beer and breakfast ready. He was out the door as she started eating. He actually preferred this, as her morning ritual started with a rather loud yell after ingesting her beer.

"Hi, Shinji." Hikari said as she arrived at his apartment just as Misato let loose her voice. "What was that?"

"Around here, the norm." Shinji smirked. "Shall we go?"

"Uh, right. Car's downstairs." Hikari said as she took Shinji by the arm and lead him downstairs.

/

Shinji sat down in his classroom and put his senses to work. He could hear Asuka's voice coming down the hallway, talking to a couple girls who were from the swimming class. He knew this because the pool was next to the track where the boys ran, and he usually sat on the bench between the track and the pool.

He could smell Rei sitting at her desk by the window. He knew it was her because she had the most unique scent of everyone around.

Toji and Kensuke were at their own desks. Kensuke was easily identified by his rapid computer key typing. Toji was still sweaty from his morning workout.

Hikari actually smelled nice. A new herbal shampoo, something between green tea and orchids. It had practically consumed his senses all the way to the university.

The Sensei came into the class after several minutes and began talking about Second Impact once more.

Class, then lunch, gym, then class, and then they were done for the day.

Shinji was picked up by Misato, and the young man could hear Kensuke and Toji sighing that same 'I'm-in-love-with-that-woman' sigh every time Misato came by.

"So, how was class?" Misato asked.

"Not bad. Nothing's really changed. The teacher keeps talking about Second Impact stuff. He'd be surprised to learn that everything he's talking about is wrong." Shinji replied.

"Yeah. Him and the world." Misato replied.

The pair got home quickly and the nightly regime began with dinner, Misato drinking, Pen-Pen trying to snag some of her beer, and the young man patiently waiting for the newly appointed Major to fall into her usual drunken stupor.

As soon as Misato had fallen out of her chair, Shinji knew it was time.

The Shinji helping the drunk. He mused as he bent down and picked up the woman. He cradled her in his arms, like a newly wed bride, lifting her up easily and heading towards her room. He had been there enough to get a good mental picture of how to get there from any point in the apartment. He had done this more so recently in the last three weeks, as Misato just consumed beer after beer every night. He wondered how her liver could stand it.

He set her down gently on her futon and was about to pull the covers over her and leave.

/

Tokyo-3 University the next day...

Everyone was assembled, yet for some reason, Shinji felt that something was amiss. He extended his senses and realized what was missing.

Or actually, who was missing.

"Hikari?" he asked.

"Yes, Shinji?"

"Is Kensuke here?"

"No. He didn't show up today. No note or anything."

_That's odd_. "What about Toji?" he asked.

"Not here either. I wouldn't be surprised, though. He usually goes to visit his sister and doesn't come back for at least a couple days."

Episode 7

Misato was working late at NERV and wouldn't be back until early morning. He hoped that it would give him enough time to find out what was going on in the city tonight.

The clouds were covering the moon as KM Eva leaped into the night.

_I should start at his apartment. Maybe there's a clue as to where he went._

Shinji knew that Kensuke wasn't the type to just up and disappear without good reason. Even a note would have set the young man's mind at ease. As it was, he feared the worst and headed off into the night. Toji had a normal excuse for not being in class, so it was to Kensuke's he went first.

He arrived at the apartment, following a rather distinctive odor that the boy often had, but more from what he had told Shinji about himself.

/

KM Eva stood atop the tallest building he could find and inhaled the scent of the city in one large lung full of air. He stood stock-still as if in a trance, before snapping out of it and throwing himself into the night.

His billy club shot out and wrapped a steel wire around the nearest outstretched ledge, pulling him through the air towards his destination.

His heightened sense of hearing had pinpointed exactly what it was that he was looking for. He braced himself as he landed ever so quietly on the roof of the abandoned Falcon Hotel. His hearing lead him over to the skylight nearest him and he perched next to it, listening intently to what was being said. And what was being said was shocking him.

/

„HEHEHE, when Mr. Aida give me x-factor, finaly will are begine our plan"

The skylight suddenly crashed inward as a red-garbed figure dropped down and landed on the ground between Kensuke still tied up in a chair and Israfel behind his desk.

"Then maybe I can help you with that." KM Eva said as he rose to his full height.

Israfel however was not so easily intimidated. "So, the rumors of a Kamen rider were true. How did you find us?"

"I followed the stench."

Israfel grimaced. "Charming. However, I'm afraid I can't have you interfering in my affairs, even though we have just met." he said.

He continued dodging, pulling out his billy clubs and quickly connecting them to make nunchucks. Gripping one of them tightly he lashed out at the behemoth, striking him multiple times before he could throw his next punch.

Israfel was becoming furious and quickly. He'd never fought anyone who could evade his blows with such uncanny quickness and agility.

The next thing KM Eva heard was the softer sounds of the other three people who had entered with Israfel.

_Play time._

He crashed hard onto his back and only had a second's worth of consciousness as the last thing he saw was the business end of a hard red boot.

„**Blue core, Saber mode; Henshi"**

It proved to be a short round as KM Eva forcefully tossed back his billy club over his shoulder, the metal tip hitting Gladiator right in the Adams Apple. The impact caused the club to fly back to its owner, who caught it as it flew towards the holster on his leg. Israfel however, fell back down.

„**SABER DRIVER MODE: SAMUEL SABER BLAST"**

KM Eva however, was liking this less and less. The sudden explosion of heat and flames were playing havoc with his senses, especially his sense of touch.

He was fortunate that the explosions were sending shockwaves throughout the entire lobby, enabling his senses to tell him where the exit was.

Without waiting a second longer, he steeled his nerves and pulled the boy towards the exit.

„ **Red core, Lancer mode; slide henshin"**

Flames shot all around him, the heat becoming unbearable. He could feel the impending firestorm rushing to him from behind. He pushed his legs hard, a single leap with all his might causing him to explode out ahead of the lobby of fire.

KM Eva twisted through the air and landed hard on his own feet, Kensuke still draped over his shoulders. And he was for the moment alive.

/

The police arrived within minutes, finding only Kensuke lying outside the burning building.

"Son, are you alright?" the officer asked as he removed Kensuke's blindfold and ropes.

"I... think so." the boy replied as his eyes started to focus on the fire before him.

/

Gendo waiting person to come.

„Do you realiseng your action will ruen ore plane."

„ Be pacient Gendo, we have little problem with KM Eva so don't wory, all is acording to plan."

„ This is dosen't go en…ugh" the left Gendo arm coke his neck „You are forgot that I am gave you power, and I can kill you easy listen to me and be a good dog."

Left arm is stoped to coke him „As you wish Lilith" then gone.

„ _This time you have lucky Eva but next time you will not have so lucky." _Said Lilith.

**END OF SEASONE 1**


	5. Chapter 5

Shinji Ikari ( Evangelion )

Saber mode-blue core (Samuel): With this power he used two or one kata nin batlle

Lancer mode- red core(Anael): he cane use spire or synche in batlle.

Avenger mode- violet core (Vequaniel): he used two pistol or rifle.

Archer mode -yellow core (Vahrmiel): used bow or sniper.

Fighter mode-green core (Sasquiel): used fist on batlle

Type

B type- normal armom, can't fight in wather

S type – can fight in air used wing

D type-can fight in wather


	6. Chapter 6

**Season 2**

Prologe

The walls ceiling and floor of the chamber where covered in pure gold. Staring around the chamber, he noticed at one end, to his utter Astonishment, the fabled and nigh forgotten Arc of the Covenant, the "mercy seat" of God. Upon the gilded artifact, a ball of fire and light, the Shechinah Glory of the Elohiem, danced and flared. Heero heard himself speak aloud or did he just think it, he could not tell "where am I

The ball flared until the light filled the chamber and a voice boomed out, the voice of God himself, "you are within the holiest of holies, Inner Sanctum of the one true God"

Shinji upon hearing the voice, fell to one knee and then doubled over in pain He cried out in anguish, as the piercing sensation of something tearing out from the hollow between his shoulder blades coursed through him. His mind reeled from the shock, and he screamed in pain. The pain grew until it felt like he was going to burst asunder, his whole body ached and he was barely conscious. Then suddenly, with a last powerful burst of pain, the burning stopped, and Shinji passed out.

When he came to, he slowly opened his eyes, and gasped, for in the refection in the gold he saw four snow white wings upon his back. He stuttered in shock "I'm a … a … a …"

An angel, the chief of my archangels actually," the voice of God replied, "you are Michael, captain of the angelic hosts, keeper of the sword of the spirit, and guardian of the faithful."

Shinji stood his mouth hanging open in utter shock, non-the-less he was able to respond to the words of God, "are you saying I am an actual angel? Why am I on Earth?"

The ball of light spun, and Shinji slowly began to see the image of a goateed man, sitting in a shadow filled chamber. As Shinji watched, God spoke, "Gendo Ikari … he is a man of dark ambitions. He and his men have recovered the Sepher Yetzirah," the image shifted to that of the vast yetziran tables, "he is convinced that he has uncovered the keys to my Kingdom. His arrogance has blinded him to the truth, he has in fact, uncovered the key to the 'Dragon's prison.'"

"Dragon's prison?" Shinji asked

"you don't remember, but I shall explain" God Responded, "before Earth was made only myself and the angels existed. 13 of them I appointed as Archangels. Michael, Gabriel, Azrael, Rafael, Uriel, Cherubael, Selafiel, Barakiel, Jehudiel, Ariel and Arirael remained faithful, but Lucifer rebelled against me. For a millennia times ten of human years the angelic war raged, until on the eve of the creation Lucifer, and his followers where cast out of heaven in to the outer darkness by your own hand."

„ I will give power of 8 arhaangels so you can fight agansted evil, your partner will come to help you, and I will always be with you…"

Episode 1

The streets of Tokyo-3 were deserted by design, the

residents of the city tucked away in their shelters as the taller

buildings retracted to more defensible positions. That didn't bother

Makinami, though; as he hunched lower over the handlebars of his

motorcycle and opened the throttle a little further, she enjoyed the

luxury of completely empty streets.

She wasn't on call; Mari Makinami was at the top of the rotation

today.

/

Nevertheless, as soon as the alert had sounded, Shinji had headed

not for the nearest shelter but rather for Park Avenue, his NERV ID

getting him through the roadblock at the corner of Park and Institute

before the cops piled into the shelters with everybody else.

Today, he hunched low over the handlebars, pulled in his

knees, and got as far out of the wind as he could, wringing all the

speed he could get from the Twin Atlas's blaring V-twin. He would

never know exactly how fast he'd been going, since he kept his eyes

glued to the road at all times, but the guy he'd bought the bike from

had once told him it would do 140 on a straight with a small rider.

"They just keep getting weirder, don't they?" Shinji asked,

gesturing to the main viewer. On it, the newest Fallens could be seen

floating above the streets of Tokyo-3.

„Grey core, Henshi"

Transformet he beegen to batlle, agans three fallen.

At the moment, Shinji was not technically in trouble, but he was

kind of put out; a gust of wind had gone and blown his hat off, and he

was now pursuing it across the flight deck, hoping that he'd capture

it before it blew overboard.

His hope that somebody would intercept it before it arrived

was fulfilled, sort of, in that a smallish, sandal-shod foot came down

on the brim and held it firmly to the deck. Shinji, intent on the deck as

he followed it, tried to stop abruptly so as not to run into the owner

of the foot, but between the slightly wet deck and the smooth soles of

his new and unfamiliar dress shoes, he slipped and fell to the deck,

cursing and mentally noting that it seemed to be his month for doing

clumsy things.

Then someone save him „ You need a help" the girl Mari used tenshidrive an say Henshi beecome a kamen rider Longinus. They togeder fight used kyrie used drill and destroyed one fallen, the slide henshi and used ragiel Zenith. Eva used slide and become orange armored rider.

„Gabriel/Sabrathan kick" destroyed last thee fallen.

/

„ I am reale glad that there is another rider who is protect innocend. „

„Yep and looks like we are stak togeder.

They togeder looking on Tokyo-3

Episode 2

Shinji pored over his notes for the thousandth time,

muttering to himself about the injustice of it all. He had expected to

remain at NERV as engineer on duty while Ritsuko spearheaded the Joint

Arms conference and Maya seconded her; now Maya had to take over the

main job and Truss, almost entirely unbriefed, would have to slip into

the role of her second while Ritsuko, easily the best-informed person in

TechDiv, stayed behind. He felt a little guilty about complaining -

Maya, after all, had been handed a far more annoying assignment - but he

did it anyway; it made him feel a bit better about the situation in

general.

Brunswick Naval Air Station had been selected as the venue for

the quarterly Joint Arms conference for reasons that eluded Truss;

such things, he supposed, were decided by people quite beyond the pale

of the circles to which he was accustomed. John was originally from

central Maine - a town near the state's capital, Augusta - and though

he felt a residual fondness for the place, it was a sort of nostalgic

fondness best appreciated at a distance from the subject.

But, for better or worse, the NERV helicopter transporting

himself, Misato and Maya to the conference would arrive at NAS

Brunswick in a little less than ten minutes. He sighed and returned

to the notes, knowing that he would only have had time to barely skim

perhaps ten percent of the information presented there before arrival.

Presently, he felt watched; glancing up, he saw Maya, seated

across the chopper's small cargo bay, smiling at him.

"Don't worry too much about it," she called over the racket of

the rotors above them. "You're mostly just here to eat the other

allotment of food we've got reserved for the luncheon."

"Oh, thanks," Shinji replied wryly.

"Seriously, they know you were shoved into this at the last

minute, they're not going to quiz you or anything," Maya said. "From

what I hear, the presentation will more or less explain itself."

"I hope so," Truss admitted, "because I'm not getting much of

anywhere with the information they gave us ahead of time."

/

"No, look," said Mari for approximately the

seventy-fifth time. "It's not as hard as you're psyching yourself up to

think it is. That's where you're going wrong on these things, honestly

\- you convince yourself they're much harder than they are."

"Maybe it seems that way to you," Shinji grumbled. "It sounds

simple enough in theory, but if I try to put it into practice it all

falls to bits in my head."

Mari considered her options. She knew Shinji wasn't stupid. Far

from it; he had almost perfect recall for some things. He had a natural

talent for linguistics - he was fluent in nine, spoken and written, and

could manage a smattering of a few more. Once he had been someplace, he

would never forget how he'd gotten there, how to get back or how to get

around once there; the mazelike corridors of Central Dogma held no

lasting mysteries for him. He could identify the originating culture,

approximate age and rough value of an ancient artifact from a photograph

or even a fairly good sketch. He had an almost frightening intuitive

grasp of physical and spatial relations.

Episode 3

A warm Thursday afternoon, and just one school day left before the weekend. Davis noticed a lot of people were reading newspapers or going about talking about the further sightings of Masked Rider. "He's awesome."

"He's incredible."

Still. Others wondered who Kamen Riders was, and was he really a friend or foe. Shinji and Mari kept their mouths shut, and if anyone asked about it, they would maneuver the conversation off the subject.

However, his friends seemed to be the most interesting in this mystery. They all met at a Café, a place where they all liked to catch up after school. Yolei even brought all the newspaper clippings she had taken from the articles.

"You know the best thing I found out about this guy…" Asuka said,

"We did too…" Toji said, "But it says that this Kamen riders has the power to take on the shapes and forums of vehicles.

Hikari was impressed by some of the pictures taken of Masked Rider s bike. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to one day own her own bike, or car, or something like that. "So why don't you try to get one?" asked Kansuke.

Hikari shook her head, "Ken, have you ever seen the prices on even the cheapest cars? I'd have to save up until I finished college. Besides, I never passed the driver's test, and I tried three times already."

The others all assured Hikari that she would eventually pull through, but in the meantime.

Davis received an email from Gennai to pass it on to the others, "He says he's still working on it…" Davis read. "And he says the Digital-Gates will remain closed until further notice."

/

When Shinji and Mari got home, he headed straight for his room, but stopped along the way to gaze into Asuka room. "What the-?" he exclaimed. All around her desk, above her bed, and along the walls there were news-paper clippings and drawings she made of the Masked Rider.

"Oh, no…! Don't tell me?" he groaned quietly, but he already got his answer when he noticed some of the pictures had hearts around them.

Mari just smiled.

Count Mammon had devised up a plan that was sure to defeat andbring him the Masked Rider powers. Belzzebub was impressed, "An insectotron with blades in place of hands is a most excellent idea, Sire." He complimented.

/

That was usually when Shinji always woke up, this time he was awakened .

Shinji finally shook himself awake, and heard both watch beeping.

/

"_IT'S MASKED RIDER…!"_ the others all exclaimed.

"Why do you continue this foolishness?" Samzya asked, "Why not give up now, and surrender your powers to Lucifer so that the agony will cease?"

Shinji struggled to his feet, "Never!" he bellowed, "As long as I have courage and strength, nothing you say or do will ever make me give in."

"Hmm…! Well… that was an interesting monologue, but playtime is over!" sneered Penemuel Kokabiel and Samyaza, and he began to charge straight at Shinji and Mari.

The Masked Rider's analyzer was able to explain…

"_**Longinus**_

_**Evangelion"**_

…

Samzya was not impressed. "So you have a new ride, do you? Well, let's see how it takes to my _**SLAMMING ATTACK!"**_ HE dashed towards Magno-Veemon, who drove out of the way towards Eva. _"Missed me."_

"GRR…!"

Eva hopped in, "All right, let's see what things you can do." he said, "I always wanted to drive a car."

He put the pedal to the medal and Longinus dashed forward. "So… you like to joust eh?" snarled Snitron, "Well taste my, Drill form He slashed his blades horizontally right at Magno-Veemon, but it didn't do much damage.

"What?!"

"_Oh, he who scratches the paintwork must pay!"_ hissed Mari. _"Ready, Boss…?"_

"I'm with ya all the way."

A set of deep drilling teeth flipped out from the from of the car, _**"**_ Liner form Then they disappeared below ground. "Huh? Where'd they go?"

Eva and Longinus suddenly had an idea, "If this works… we might just be able to beat him." Eva explained. "Get ready."

"_Shinji…_ _I was born ready."_

…

Penemuel, Samzya and Kokabiel was slashing the ground angrily searching for the fighters. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Suddenly the ground began to rumble, and POW! Longinus burst out through the pavement and crashed into Snitron from behind. "BLARGH…!" The monsters fell over like a tree, which proved Eva point.

"Those canon may give you an advantage upfront, but you can't shield yourself from behind." He leapt out of his car, and pulled out his _**"**_ **Canon form**_**!"**_

"A-YAH…!"

"Huh?"

"…FIRE!"

…To catch the blast! POW! "UHN-WHOAAA…!" He EXPLODED, and was gone!

Shinji and Mari stood tall and proud, clutching his sword tightly. "No one defeats Kamen Rider!"

…

Lucifer had seen the entire battle on his monitors, and clenched his fist angrily. "Whose idea was it to send that useless monsters to Earth?" he demanded to know. "Well? Whose idea was it?"

Azazel hated to say it, "Begging your pardon, Highness, but I believe it was _your_ idea."

Lucifer didn't care about that now, "Fact! You predicted me victory! You betrayed me!"

Mammon shook her whole body, _"Negative! Prediction of victory was accurate. Whose victory was not calculated."_

Lilith's anger only increased, but he promised, "Next time, Kamen Rider- Next time you won't escape me!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4

Someone was walking around on the platform, outside his field

of view. He paused, almost holding his breath, his leg frozen about

to kick. That position wouldn't be comfortable to hold; within a few

minutes, if he had to stay here, it would begin to cramp.

He

concentrated hard, trying to figure out which side of the duct the

other person was on. If he figured it right he could kick out the

grille, jump out and be reasonably assured of finding cover behind the

his weapon to bear.

If he

figured it wrong, he'd be shot in the back and die right there on the

platform, no help to anybody.

Before he could reach a conclusion, though, the figure stepped

in front of the shaft itself. Shinjis's heart almost stopped before he

realized that the person on the platform was facing away from him,.

In the dim light, he could make out only

a general shape, but that general shape was very familiar. Shinji

smiled.

His leg was beginning to twitch.

He let it do what it wanted to do.

The crash of the ventilator grille bursting out of its housing

seemed deafening in the near-silence of the shutdown HQ hangar, and

12 falen was most surprised to have a piece of steel grating

slammed suddenly into the back of his head. He was flung violently

forward by the impact, tripped over a cable running across the

boarding platform and sprawled headlong. Stunned, he dropped his

plasma rifle in the process, and it skidded across the platform,

slipped neatly between two of the stanchions holding up the safety

railing, and plummeted into the darkness of the lower levels.

Shaking his head and snarling with rage, Yeqon turned over

on his back, then scrambled to his feet, to find himself confronted by

a dirty..

"You!" he exclaimed. "They told us you'd run away like all

the others."

"Haven't you noticed yet how often they're wrong?" replied

Shinji.

"What are you doing here?" Yeqon demanded. "What could you hope

to accomplish?"

Shinji ignored him long enough to finish climbing out of the

maintenance duct, then said, "I came to destroy you all, you will not harm pepole her."

/

Mari smirked.

"How tragic," she said, and charged.

They played this game for some time, ducking, jumping and

punching at each other. Another 7 Fallen dosent have a chance never landed a solid blow and Mari was

knocking him all over the platform, growing bolder and more gleeful

with each blow. If he had paid attention, he might have noticed that

Mari wasn't actually slowing down after each of these apparently-vicious

attacks, nor did he look, after several minutes, any more battered

than he had when he'd emerged from the duct. Dan, however, was

not paying attention. All she knew was, she was about to close the book

on this guy who'd been a thorn in SEELE's side for so long, and it was

going to be -easy-.

/

„Well, thats a last" Shinji say.

„Good think that finaly we finished fallens, this guy given us a hached" Mari

„Well you ar right about that, well looks will dont want to be late preparation for party" Mari look on Shinji on question look „ What party?"

/

"Good morning, Shinji" greeted Hikari.

"Oh.. G -g-good morning Hikari." he stuttered, returning her greeting as she walked passed him, taking her seat at her desk. Shinji smiled, for some reason, he was happy that she was here, for that matter; he felt happy every time he looked at her, but he didn't know why.

Class resumed as usual, nothing too much out of the ordinary. Hikari once again, feeling that nagging feeling dove into her thoughts, still trying to find the answer to her questions. What was she missing? Her thoughts were soon interrupted as the class rep placed a pink paper on her desk. Picking it up she read it over and saw that it was advertising a school dance, for the upcoming Valentines Day, only a week away. She didn't understand this, as to why people made a big deal out of single days throughout the year, what were their purpose? Setting down the paper she continued to stare out the window.

/

"Yes, Shinji?"

"Um.. I was… wondering " he stumbled over his words again, like the previous day, clenching his fist, he summoned the courage to finish " I was wondering will you go to dance?"

Hikari blushed, but with the smil she say „Yes"

/

"Shinji." she softly called as he exited the building, grabbing his attention. "Would you like to accompany me home again?" she asked

Shinji could only nod at this time, caught off guard by her question, though he had planned to ask her the same thing. This would have been fine, except both Toji and Aida had overheard.

"WAY TO GO SHINJI! GETTING IT WITH HIKARI!" Kensuke exclaimed, causing Shinji to blush some.

"Its not like that you guys." he quickly retorted.

"What ever, you two love birds have fun" Toji laughed. With that the two parted, leaving Shinji and Hikari alone. Asuka once again had taken off to spend the day with Mana picking out dressed and such for the dance, which suited Shinji just fine, he was enjoying the time away from her. As Hikari began to walk, Shinji followed.

/

Finally came the night of the dance. Shinji had left the apartment to meet Hikari, while He didn't have to wait long as Hikari answered the door, looking stunning. She wore a dark blue dress, the neck line and sleeves made from a see through material. Along her neck the fabric was solid again, weaving an exotic design, same with the belly section of the dress. In her ears were silver earrings that looked like leaves. Shinji was at a loss of words as he looked her over, almost forgetting the gifts he had bought her.

"You look amazing." was all he could say.

"Thank you, Shinji."

"Um.. these are for you." he said, remembering what he had bought her. Brining his hands out from behind his back, one hand holding a heart shaped box, red in color wrapped in a velvet material; and the other a dozen red roses. Hikari smiled as she accepted the gifts.

Everyone at the school was excited. The school had gone all out, actually hiring an official band to play in the auditorium for the students. Decorations were hung up everywhere, red hearts, pink hearts, card board cut outs of cupid on a string having from the ceiling. Complete with lights and even a disco ball in the center of the room, suspended no more the twelve feet in the air. At the far end of the room was a series of tables, with drinks and snacks on them. To the far right were chairs for the students to sit on when they got tired of dancing. As soon as Shinji and Hikari entered the auditorium hand to her.

"Hikari, Will you dance with me?" he asked her. She didn't say a word as she accepted his hand and stood up, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Taking her in his hands, he brushed away all fear and let his feet do the walking. Though it was the first time either of them had danced they had no trouble keeping in time with each other or the music. As the music picked up its tempo, so did Shinji, as he twirled her around. One would think that they were professionals as the blocked out everyone around them, only focusing on each other, they didn't even notice that everyone else had stopped dancing to watch them as a spot light followed their every movement. Soon the song was over, but without a pause went into a slower song. The lights in the room dimmed creating an atmosphere. Shinji pulled Hikari closer to him, holding her by her hips as she wrapped her arms about his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She felt, comfortable in his arms, more secure then she had ever felt. Finally their lips met, closing their eyes not knowing what exactly was going on, both following instinct and enjoying the moment. The room erupted with applause, throwing the two out of their trance as they looked around. Everyone was looking at them, clapping their hands.

"ALL RIGHT SHINJI!" came Tojis and Mairs voice from somewhere in the crowd. The sudden focus of attention caused the two to blush furiously. Looking at each other they laughed and made their way off the dance floor. Having enough fun tonight they left.

/

Shinji didn't return home that night, instead he stayed with Hikari the entire night. Both lay in the bed, holding each other.

"I love you Shinji-kun" she smiled

"I love you too Hikari-chan" he returned her smile, brushing his fingers through her hair.

Closing her eyes, Hikari continued to smile, she now. This seemed right, the feeling she had only a week ago that she was missing something was now gone as she lay in Shinjis arms. Soon both slipped off into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 5

Mari and Shinji peacful walking home when they filling demonic energy. Both henshin, and when come they beacome shoch

Shinji and Mari was still confused, and horrified that the demon lords doing"Lillith, Mammon!

"_Silence!"_ roared Mammon. _"You are speaking of who we once were. _

"_And serve him we shall…"_ sneered Lillith. _"…By taking you down."_

The two of them stood poised and ready. _"devils, ATTACK!"_ and they began to charge straight at Shinji and Mari, who at first just stood there, and took their attacks.

SOCK! "UGH…!"

BOOT! "MMM…!"

Both rolled on the ground, but still managed to get back to his feet.

"_No matter, it will be easier to destroy you."_ growled Mammon.

"_**WHITE-LIGHTNING!"**_ White fired electrical powers from her helmet which struck Mari full force. "YEOW! OHH…!" The demons laughed to no ends, but Shinji finally stood up, "Guess I haven't got much of a choice. I have to fight back. MMM!"

The demon lords charged again, this time Shinji began to fight back. Though he was outnumbered, he didn't hold back. Surprisingly, two against two, and the fight was pretty much equal. Davis managed to land hits on the devils.

"_**RIDER-KICK!"**_

BAM! Mammon got hit.

"_**RIDER-PUNCH!" Mari yell**_

ZAP! So did Lillith.

Shinji and Mari was able to hold up his defenses pretty good.

But..

The demon lords did a team up attack. _**"BLACK FIRE!"**_

"_**WHITE LIGHTNING!"**_

Theye grunted as he got to his feet.

"_Why do you continue this foolish attempt?"_ growled Mommon. _"Give up and surrender, and we may let you live."_

"Never!" Mari thundered. "Will never give in as long I still breathe." Shinji shouted

"_Fine then! You leaves us no alternative!"_ sneered Lillith_._ But power of Light shout in Evangelion and Longinus hand with new golden and silver core.

„ Well loks we are used this!"

_**Henshi**_

_**Alfa**_

_**Omega**_

His suit began to glow and flare up in flames, and ultimately change its shape. "Wow… this is awesome." Shinji say said as he admired his new suit. "I don't even feel the heat coming from the lava." Say Mari

Shinji just stood there and there and took the blast, but not even a scratch was dealt to him. "Cool… I hardly felt it."

"What?!" cried Mammon, "Fine then… hand-to-hand."

Though Shinji and Mari was still small compared to the monster, his new powers made a big difference.

„FINISHEL KICK METATRON/SADAPHON KICK"

Finaly destroyed first two demon lords

/

„Well, we have lucky that we win this battle but I have filings that is just close for finish batlle" say Shinji

„ Yea, but will be ready"

Say Mari after watching Tokyo-3.

**End of seasone 2**

**A/N: And cut. After long time finished seasone 2. So Mari is new kamen rider . So for the angels shinji have 12 angels of day (Angels of sun or Light angels) , as for Mari have 12 angels of night ( angels of Moon or Dark angels). Name of angels o angels of hours. You cane found information about them. **_**Opening song is Preserved roses by kaumeiki valvrave. Ending song sonogyaku by majestic princ.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Kamen riders ( Angels)

Shinji Ikari ( Evangelion )

Ultiam form-gold core (Alfa= Metatron)

Saber mode-blue core (Samuel): With this power he used two or one kata nin batlle

Lancer mode- red core(Anael): he cane use spire or synche in batlle.

Avenger mode- violet core (Vequaniel): he used two pistol or rifle.

Archer mode -yellow core (Vahrmiel): used bow or sniper.

Fighter mode-green core (Sasquiel): used fist on batlle

Berseker mode-purper core (Saniel ) :

Caster mode- grey core (Barquiel)

Synche mode –orange core (Osmadiel)

Overdrive mode-brown core (Quabriel)

Canon form-indigo core (Oriel)

Bracel mode-aqua core (Bariel)

Ruler mode-tirkiz core (Beratiel)

Mari Makinami ( Longinus )

Ultimat forme silver core ( Omega=Sadaphon)

Drill form-pink core (Tartys )

Ax form-ruby core (Sabrathan )

Liner form – emerald core (Serguanich )

Temple form – dark orage core (Jesfischa)

Glyps form – cold blue core (Abasdarhon)

Sissco form- dark purper core (Zaazenach)

Warhammer form- olive core (Mendrion )

Sniper form- dark grey (Narcoriel )

Wimp form – light grey (Pamyel)

Mantis form – light purper core (Lssuarim)

Mace form- light orange core (Dardariel)

Elemental form- dark blue core (Sarandiel)

Type

B type- normal armom, can't fight in wather

S type – can fight in air used wing

D type-can fight in wather.

F type- combination form

Villians

Fallen angels ( general)

Sataniel

Araqiel

Samael

Armaros

Azazel

Gadreel

Baraqel

Bezaliel .

Chazaqiel

Kokabiel

Penemuel

Suriel

Samyaza

Shamsiel

**Yeqon**

Asbeel,

Kasdaye

Ramuell

Danel

Azkeel

Saraknyal

Asael

Batraal

Anane

Zavebe

Samsaveel

. Ertael

Turel

Urakabaramee

Demon ( lord)

Lillith

Mammon


	10. Chapter 10

**Season 3**

Episode 1

The members of the SEELE council filed into the council

chamber and took their seats in stony silence, as always. At the end

of the table, Gendou Ikari stood, his hands folded, his face

impassive. He knew his masters were displeased with his performance.

He'd been summoned here to give them an accounting of the last few

months' events.

As the councillors took their seats, Keller nodded

to Ikari, signaling him to begin his presentation.

It came as a bit of a surprise to Ikari, then, when rather

than the cold white light of a spotlight upon him and the hum of the

display screen, the chamber was suddenly filled with music, a

sprightly, up-tempo horn arrangement. Lights came up at the far end,

revealing the display screen, but in front of it there was a

news-studio-like desk, and seated behind it were two smiling men in

dark suits.

Ikari stumbled back a step, his face etched with shock, and

all but collapsed into a chair as the music peaked, and then the man

on the right grinned and spoke.

/

Mari and Shinji discuced situation how stop SEELE from ther plan to back two demons from this world.

Episode 2

"Rei, it is time for you to fulfill the purpose for which you were created" Gendo said as he stood with a naked Rei in front of Lucifer gate jail.

"No" She said as Gendo raised his hand, the hand that had Adam grafted to it and shoved it into Reis chest, drawing a gasp from the girl.

"Gendou, what are you doing with Rei?" Shinji demanded transformed in Kamen rider.

"That is none of your concern" Gendo said.

"Now Rei, lead me back to Yui" He ordered her.

„You will not toche her" He shouted.

Using wind blofe up Gendo, from Rei the cut his left arm and with Sword blast is destroyed Leviathan

"Shinji?" Rei asked as if waking from a dream. Looking down at the hand in her naked chest, Shinji com to Rei and hug her.

/

Mari transformed in Longinus figting aganst Asmodeus and Belzzebub, She used final attackt „Sadaphon rider kich" and destroyed last two demon lords

/

Shinji and Mari were sitting on the edge of the new lake staring at the sunset. Earlier that day Shinji had shown Mari everything Kaji had given him and told her everything he had figured out on his own. When he was done her face was pale and he had taken her for a walk to calm both their nerves.

"Shinji, what are we going to do?" Mari asked drawing her knees up to her chest.

"I never thought I'd ever see you scared" Shinji said tiredly

"Of course I'm scared! After everything I've seen. Your old mans a monster! Who knows what he's going to do next" She said.

"For now, there's nothing we can do. Just wait and watch. „

" SEELES still out there, and I don't know what they would do if my father was removed" Shinji said.

"So we stick with the devil we know? That really sucks" Mari said.

"But sometimes the devil you know can become your greatest ally, a lilting voice said" Shinji and Rei looked over to see a grayed haired boy with red eyes sitting on a broken pillar.

"Who are you?" Shinji demanded.

"I am the Lucifer. And you must be the Kamen riders. It is a pleasure to meet you !"

He said smiling

"Of all the Lilin he is the most fascinating don't you think?" Kaoru asked her.

"Lucifer!" Shinji cried as he caught up.

**Henshi, Alfa and Omega**

Shinji and Mari together figtin him but they know that is not easye fighitg him

"I don't care! If this is the wall of your heart, then I'll pierce it, and find out who you really are!" Shinji shouted and bending wrapped in a cocoon of steel as they reached terminal dogma.

"Adam, our mother. Must all who were born of Adam return to Adam? Even at the cost of destroying humanity?"

"No you dont!" Mari shout.

Shinji and Mari, and destroy the last Demon lord activet F-type using rider kick.

/

What dosent know that Gendo somewhat active curses nomber 666 and seal is broken…


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 3

The children stand on a platform looking down at the remains of the failed Dogma. "Ok," Maya says, "What are we doing here?"

"While Shinji and Mari is strong they will not be able to defeat this Fallen Angel alone. We shall help them."

"With these?" Maya asks. "They are nothing but skeletons."

Ritsuko smiles as she walks to the edge of the platform. She climbs down a ladder bolted to the side and once down walks to the closest skeleton. The others walk to the edge and watch. Ritsuko bends down and places his hand on the skeleton's arm. Some nerves remain attached. With a strong pull she brakes some away from the rest of the body. Some of them watching above look away in disgust. As Maya watches she realizes she can no longer tell where Ritsuko 's arm ends and the skeleton's ends. The dead skeletons of geat convulses and it's arm begins to move. Ceyanne walks up to Maya and grabs her arm. She is shivering in fear. Maya equally afraid wraps her arms around Ceyanne. The two hold each other and the once dead Evangelion raises up and stands in front of them. "What the hell is going on?" Ceyanne cries out.

All of them but them begin walking towards the ladder. "Where are you going?" Maya shouts to them. All of them continue walking as if they did not hear her. „ Ritsuko is right we can help them!

A wall explodes. Eva walks through the opening into the chamber that once held Lilith on the cross. The Eva walks forward and into the lake of LCL. As it moves through the liquid the Eva's body begins to fill out. The other Eva follow and the same happens to them. Tao finds the mask on it that once covered Trihexa's face. As they fill out with muscle they grow wings of light. Eva and Longinus spreads his wings and shots upwards, punching through he ceiling. Each other of them follows. One by one they end up in the abandoned Nerv complex. Longinus finds himself in one of the cages. His wings disappear and the Eva's whole body begins to glow. The metal of the structures begins to pull away from each other and they break down into molecules. The swarm the room and begin to affix themselves to the Eva's body forming armor.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 4

Thrixea finally breaks free and pulls it's arm out of the ground. " Thrixea has freed itself," Maya reports.

Longinus screams as she throws the strongest punch that she can at theFallen Angel. The fist impacts on it's face and the remaining armor shatters.. The Angel back hands the Eva nailing it to the ground. Longinus sees she is down to. She stands and throws another punchAll blood and bone flying through the air. She cries and the Longinus falls to it's knees. She waits for the Fallen Angel to hit her again. The Angel raises it's arm to finish her off when suddenly there is an explosion. Both Longinus and Thrixea look around and find Eva standing in front of the city. Another explosion sends a cloud of dirt into the air

"What the..." but isn't sure what the third was.

Longinus looks around in disbelief. "Shinji?" she asks, her voice quivering. "Are these yours?"

Jonas opens his mouth to speak but finds he can't for a few seconds. He swallows hard and tries again, successful this time. "Sorry Mari, I don't know what's going on." The Thrixea as it seems to be checking them out. Eva takes time to examine the new arrivals. The first one to arrive seemed to be very well constructed. It's body is well protected with smoothed out armor. The others vary greatly. Some Evas look like they were built by Nerv, others seem to be just barely covered with pieces of scrap metal.

/

"The seven eyes of God," Ritsuko says as he sees the face of Eva.

"Yes," Fuyutsiki confirms.

/

Eva Alfa is the first to attack. It makes a run straight towards the Angel and buries it's fist into it's head. The other Longinus Omega then follow suit. As one runs up it gets backhanded by the Angel and sent flying through the air. "Mari" Shinji shouts as he watches the new battle. "Get out of there! Let them handle this!"

"But-" Mari starts to say but gets interrupted.

"Don't argue! Just do it!"

Mari starts to cry again. "I can't," she says to herself.

"Why not?" she hears a voice ask. She looks up to find herself in a desolate field with the first Eva standing in front of her.

"Because you'll die," she answers wiping the tears from her face.

"It does not matter if I die. It only matters that you live. Didn't we have a similar conversation before?"

"But even if I do live, I won't be able to defeat the Thrixea. The world will be destroyed!"

The boy smiles. "What makes you think that? Why is it that you all believe that Longinus is the answer to your problem?"

"What?"

"From the moment the fallen and demon lords returned all you have done is fight them. Why?" She sniffles as she begins to realize what he is talking about. "The first 28 had to be defeated in order for the Human Completion Project to be carried out. Everyone just assumed the same had to be done to stop the new arrivals and destroyed 9 demon lords."

"You mean..."

"The new Falen/demon Thrixea were sent to evaluate humanities worthiness to survive. Would you say a creature that attacks that which it does not understand for no other reason than that is worthy of the greatest gift of all?"

"Shinji!" Jonas screams out.

„After all we standed togender, no mather what hapens, with gift from God we have shances for survive." He used golden left wing.

„I see" She smiled and used silver right wing.

Togender say HENSHI!

**ALFA AND OMEGA BECOME ONE-DOMINE ( Emanuel)**


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 5- Final

Domine still in the battle stops dead in it's tracks. A few seconds later another one stops. . As Domine nears it too stops moving and is sent to the ground by the strong arm of the Thrixea. It does not try to get up. Domine slowly raises her right hand in a non-threatening way. The Thrixea then with a soundless explosion breaks up into thousands of pieces. Each piece then broke up into smaller pieces till nothing remained. A gentle breeze blows across Domine 's face as the last of the Thrixea dissipates.

Thrixea brings the gun from behind her back and aims it at Domine 's head. "You do know that for many others to succeed they need all children in their project to be with them... or for those not with them to be dead." Thrixea pulls the trigger. The bullet suddenly streaks away as it hits Domine 's AT field. They smiles as they turns around.

They suddenly started by a loud crashing sound. He turns around to see Thrixea right hand breaking free from the tree. He gasps as the hand swings towards him and then smacks him, sending a spray of blood flying across the cage.

„**FINAL ATTACK GODS KICK"**

The Anti-AT field which held Thrixea disappears and she falls.

Maya stares at the computer screen. 13 bodies orbit the Black Moon. She gasps as a ray of light shoots from each of them and reflects off the all of the others. As they do, 4 more bodies appear around the moon. Each of the 7colorof rainbone.

Thrixea is destroyed.

**End of season 3**

A/N: Finaly is finished story. I hope so that you are enjoyed. The opening song _Kakumei dualism by __Kakumeiki Valvrave_, ending song is _Sonogxaku by Majestic prince_


	14. Chapter 14

**Epiloge**

After battel SEELE organisacion is destroyed, NERV is shut down and become WILLE, comander is become MIsato

Shinji and Hikari Ikari lived out the rest of their lives in happy, marital near-bliss.

(I say near-bliss because they faced all the usual problems that young parents would face, aside from raising their child. They have three kids: Yui, Anakin and Takeru)

Rei grew up into a beautiful young woman. And she working model in France

Asuka the redhead eventually returned to Germany and became Secretary of State in less than a decade. She was the youngest in history.

Ritsuko stayed at NERV and used the Evangelions to develop new medical technology for humans.

Maya and Mana also stayed at WILLE and took over as The Magi's chief technician. Hyuga and Aoba continue to help her out.

Sub-commander Fuyutsuki retired and was never heard from again.

Toji and Kensuke joined the military, but they never made higher than sergeant.

Shinji joined the Tokyo-2 Orchestra and became a world famous cellist.

Mari eventually became a Tokyo-2 University teacher in both math and science.

But even now they bouth is stay the Kamen riders, they been with others where Shinji meet rider frends from another dimension. Kamen rider is here, peace will be int he world.

**THE END**


	15. Chapter 15

**Armor of Kamen rider**

Kamen riders ( Angels)

Shinji/Mari ( pure white core- Domine=Emmanuel)

Shinji Ikari ( Evangelion )

Ultiam form-gold core (Alfa= Metatron)

Saber mode-blue core (Samuel): With this power he used two or one kata nin batlle

Lancer mode- red core(Anael): he cane use spire or synche in batlle.

Avenger mode- violet core (Vequaniel): he used two pistol or rifle.

Archer mode -yellow core (Vahrmiel): used bow or sniper.

Fighter mode-green core (Sasquiel): used fist on batlle

Berseker mode-purper core (Saniel ) :

Caster mode- grey core (Barquiel)

Synche mode –orange core (Osmadiel)

Overdrive mode-brown core (Quabriel)

Canon form-indigo core (Oriel)

Bracel mode-aqua core (Bariel)

Ruler mode-tirkiz core (Beratiel)

Mari Makinami ( Longinus )

Ultimat forme silver core ( Omega=Sadaphon)

Drill form-pink core (Tartys )

Ax form-ruby core (Sabrathan )

Liner form – emerald core (Serguanich )

Temple form – dark orage core (Jesfischa)

Glyps form – cold blue core (Abasdarhon)

Sissco form- dark purper core (Zaazenach)

Warhammer form- olive core (Mendrion )

Sniper form- dark grey (Narcoriel )

Wimp form – light grey (Pamyel)

Mantis form – light purper core (Lssuarim)

Mace form- light orange core (Dardariel)

Elemental form- dark blue core (Sarandiel)

Tenshidriver- driver for transfomtation, using the angel core.

Type

B type- normal armom, can't fight in wather

S type – can fight in air used wing

D type-can fight in wather.

F type- combination form

Villians

Lider of fallen/demon

Trihexa

Fallen angels ( general)

Sataniel

Araqiel

Samael

Armaros

Azazel

Gadreel

Baraqel

Bezaliel .

Chazaqiel

Kokabiel

Penemuel

Suriel

Samyaza

Shamsiel

**Yeqon**

Asbeel,

Kasdaye

Ramuell

Danel

Azkeel

Saraknyal

Asael

Batraal

Anane

Zavebe

Samsaveel

. Ertael

Turel

Urakabaramee

Demon ( lord)

Lucifer

Lillith

Leviathan

Asmodeus

Belzzebub

Daemon

Belphegor

Mammon


End file.
